U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,372,177; 3,356,242, 3,647,614, 3,907,952 and 4,288,478 show the application of rotary force during the molding of a polymer to minizize directional weakness. The polymers of these prior art references are all semicrystalline polymers in sharp and clear distinction to the present invention, wherein the polymers are aromatic liquid crystalline copolyesters.
Formation of fibers, rods or films through the application of tensile or compressive force during the solid state deformation (drawing and extrusion) of a polymer to achieve high modulus in one direction only is also well known. To date no one has successfully achieved the development of a homogeneous composition with ultra-high mechanical performance in more than one direction. The only available technique is through the use of fiber reinforced composites which require expensive and time consuming lay-up techniques. In the present invention an approach is described to achieve ultra-high mechanical performance in planar directions. By this technique flat shapes, disks, cylinders etc. can be formed with planar mechanical properties far superior to values obtained with typical engineering plastics. The reason for the unusually high planar mechanical properties is related to the formation of a microfibrillar morphology.